Kanoko
- Peace= - TV/ANIME▾= - 1P= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = OEDO Star |birthdate = April 8th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Dark Brown |hcolor = Auburn |hobby = Air Guitar |like = Chesnut Kanoko |dislike = Chocolate |appearance1 = Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE |appearance2 = Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE (TV/Anime) |theme = 撫子ロック 夏祭り 回レ! 雪月花 打打打打打打打打打打, マイアガル、マイオドル |designer = shio}}Kanoko is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Personality ヒラリヒラリと月を駆ける。アタシウサギ。マルデ飛天狗。 Fluttering and following the moon. I am a rabbit. Flying in the sky like a Tengu. Appearance 撫子ロック Kanoko has slightly bright skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair is formed into a sharp, gradually curvy, and short hairstyle with an auburn color. A hot pink headband with a lotus is wrapped around her hair. Her kimono has a wacky style, including a yellow color on the left and a lime-green color on the right. Hot pink sections split her skirt and on a large belt, with a black section. A heart is printed on the right sleeve, while a skull and a "X" icon are printed on the left. Kanoko has striped panty-hose and pink, one-stalled geta. Her original color palette is shown in 夏祭り, from Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. In her 2P color palette, Kanoko's eye color is gray instead of brown and her hair color is merged to an indigo color. Her kimono is darkly gray, as the stripes and geta match her microphone and sections of her lower dress and waistband. Her 2P color palette was confirmed in 回レ! 雪月花, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and 打打打打打打打打打打 from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Cameo In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection Vol. 2, Kanoko's appearance is modified, such as her makeup, consisting of red marks over hers eyes and lips and also on her side bangs. She have a fancy flower accessory that includes a red flower, yellow cloth, and pink-white beads. Her kimono is colored cerulean on the left chest area and on the sleeve that contains a mountain print. The orange color done the same thing, as there is a circle print with stripes that represent the sun. Around her shoulders is a round candy-cane-colored waist rope. Her obi is red with one half being checker-patterned. She wears red geta and a pair of mismatched white socks; her right sock has red stripes, while the left is lower. Other Character Comments Change Card 鹿ノ子にかかれば晴れ着もさらにおめでたくゴージャスに！ポイントは足元で共演した今年の干支の蛇さんなんだ・・・って本物！？ When it comes to Kanoko, her Sunday best clothes are always even more gorgeous and auspicious! The point of the snake co-starring at her foot was to celebrate the Year of the Snake...is it real?! NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Battle やっ、これからライブなのに 人手が足りないの！ 君、手伝ってくれない？ ほんのちょっとだけよ。 むしろ、光栄に思ってよね！ Ya, I'm doing a live concert, but I'm currently shorthanded! Can you help me? Just a little bit. I'm rather honored! Trivia *Kanoko's birthdate is identical to Keigo's, Erika's, and Karoline & Yangels'. *Kanoko's birthday corresponds to the Flower Festival in Japan. Gallery Animations Kanoko_ani.gif|Neutral Kanoko good ani.gif|Good Kanoko great ani.gif|Great Kanoko fever ani.gif|Fever Kanoko win ani.gif|Win/Fever Win Kanoko miss ani.gif|Miss Kanoko lose ani.gif|Lose Kanoko p2 neutral ani.gif|P2 Neutral Kanoko p2 good ani.gif|P2 Good Kanoko p2 great ani.gif|P2 Great Kanoko p2 fever ani.gif|P2 Fever Kanoko p2 win ani.gif|P2 Win/Fever Win Kanoko p2 miss ani.gif|P2 Miss Kanoko p2 lose ani.gif|P2 Lose Merchandise Kanoko keychain.jpg|kanoko 3d character Keychain Kanoko_change.png|Kanoko's change card Rare card 12 volume 3.png|Kanoko with Murasaki, Tanuchiyo, Roku, and Tran on a Pop'n Music 19 rare card titled "Eight-hundred-and-eight towns are filled with flowers" Category:Characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Females Category:AC Characters